Dark Blood
by xo.Charlotte.xo
Summary: Gabriella Moon is dark. Maybe that was why Kol was intrigued in her. She was born 1000 years ago however she does not remember her childhood, she only remembers her new life not her old one. So when the Originals come in with a story to tell, how will she deal with all this new information? Also how will she react to see her old best friend as a raging Original vampire? Kol/OC


**Dark Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I'm still carrying on with The Mute Lockwood, don't worry! This is just another idea that popped into my head! I will try updating this as well as The Mute Lockwood at the same time if this story takes off! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Break Or Take**

* * *

_"This child will be a curse upon Earth if we keep her!" Ulrick shouted._

_Ayanna sighed, "she is still your daughter, Ulrick. It is not her doing."_

_Ulrick glared at the witch, "do not talk to me! Where is Layla?" He called for his wife._

_Layla sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving her outside in the green garden to play with the flowers before heading into her hut and seeing her husband seething, "we must get rid of the demon! We will be looked down upon by the rest of the village if were were to keep her," Ulrick shouted at Layla._

_"She is still our daughter, let's be calm and civilised, Ulrick. We can not speak of such things, we must protect her," Layla said softly._

_Ulrick shook his head, his face red in anger, he stormed outside and grabbed his daughter, Gabriella, and held her at arms distance before storming back into the hut and sat her on the table. Gabriella lost in her own little world was still playing with the small flower that she had picked up from the garden._

_"Ayanna do something! Make her normal! Or send her away," Ulrick demanded._

_Ayanna sighed and looked at the small child, who was only 4 autumns old. "I can not do anything, Ulrick. I am sorry." Ayanna murmured and walked out of the hut heading towards Esther's home to speak to the other witch about Gabriella._

_Ulrick growled and glared at Gabriella, who looked up with her big brown eyes and tilted her head to the side confused, "Papa?" She held her arms out dropping the flower to the floor, "Papa!" Gabriella smiled and kept her arms out wanting a cuddle from her father but Ulrick looked at her in disgust, "you are no child of mine," he muttered and walked away._

_"Mama…" Gabriella whispered softly tears glistening in her big brown eyes, "yes my sweet daughter," Layla murmured and walked over to her daughter and picked her up going back outside and sitting down on the grass._

_"Papa… Papa does not like me," Gabriella whispered and the tears began to fall. _

_Layla sighed and hugged her daughter tightly, "sweet daughter… you are very special do not let anyone tell you any different," she murmured and kissed her forehead._

* * *

A week later

_Gabriella was outside again playing, she had a fresh black eye from where her father was angry and drunk. It wasn't her fathers fault though, Gabriella knew that it was her fault. She had accidentally spilt the pot of water that her mother was using and it turned into black mud, she knew it was her fault. Gabriella hummed a soft tune while she played in the flowers when it suddenly started to rain. Gabriella looked to the sky and smiled as the rain splashed down on her face, "shouldn't you be inside, Ella," a young boy no older than 5 winters old called. _

_Gabriella, or Ella, opened her eyes and turned her head and saw Kol her best friend, she smiled at him and stood up and ran over to him giving him a hug which he returned, "Kol! I have missed you!" Gabriella squealed._

_Kol laughed and kissed her cheek, "you did not answer my question, silly." He teased and moved his wet hair from his eyes._

_"Father told me to stay outside until he called me in. I have upset Papa," Gabriella said quietly and looked to the floor._

_Kol frowned and noticed the black eye and clenched his fist together, "your Papa is stupid," Kol whispered._

_Gabriella looked up at him in shock, "Kol!" She said, he gave her a cheeky smile, "you are not allowed to say such things." _

_"Well I just did," he grinned._

_Gabriella rolled her brown eyes at him before hearing her father calling for her and winced at his angry tone, "I must go. Good bye, Kol." Gabriella said quickly._

_Kol frowned but nodded his head and he didn't have the chance to say goodbye before she left, "bye Ella," he whispered and watched her walk into her hut before he ran back to his._

* * *

_"What were you doing talking to the Mikaelson boy? I told you that you couldn't talk to anyone! You are a demon!" Ulrick shouted and hit Gabriella again._

_Gabriella groaned in pain as she felt backwards, "I'm sorry, Papa," she cowered in fear, "I won't do it again, I'm sorry!"_

_"You are right about that." He muttered and grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet, Gabriella screamed in pain but he smacked her again and she spat out blood on the floor while he glared at her and pushed her onto the floor, "you are a curse on this earth!" He shouted and smacked her in the face once more._

_Gabriella kept the tears falling, mixing with the blood on her face, and soon her mother arrived home and looked at Ulrick in shock, "Ulrick! How dare you lay a hand to our daughter!" She shouted and ran over to Gabriella pulling her into a hug while Gabriella cried._

_"She is a demon, Layla! Do not defy me and stand by her!" Ulrick yelled annoyed._

_Layla shook her head and whispered sweet things to her daughter before sighing, "she is not a demon, Ulrick. She is our daughter. We are meant to love and look after her." Layla said softly._

_Ulrick rolled his eyes annoyed and grabbed Layla pulling her away from Gabriella and slapped her across the face._

_Gabriella watched it all happen and glared at Ulrick, "do not touch Mama," Gabriella said quietly and wiped the tears and blood._

_Ulrick laughed, a bone chilling laugh, "I do what I bloody want! No one will stop me!" He said sternly._

_Gabriella shook her head, her black curls with blood moved around her, "no. You don't touch Mama. You are not my Papa, you… you are stupid!" She shouted at him._

_He laughed again when suddenly Gabriella started to scream and soon blood was flowing out of her nose, pots fell to the floor, the door slammed open and Ulrick looked at her in fear and disgust, "what are you doing?" He shouted over to upcoming wind._

_Gabriella really didn't know what she was doing it just happened… black lines/veins appeared over her body, her eyes turned a bone chilling crimson red and her face paled to the colour of snow, Ulrick started to move backwards, dropping Layla to the ground who stared at her daughter in wonder, "stop this! Stop it you demon! Stop it all! Ulrick shouted._

_Then suddenly a fire started, it filled the house and soon villagers came to see what all the commotion was about but they couldn't see inside the house as all it was, was fire. _

_"Stop this now, child. Stop…" A soft voice whispered. Her mother._

_Gabriella looked around in fear as her face returned to its natural colour and her eyes returned to their warm brown, "Mama? Mama? Where are you? Mama!" She screamed._

_The fire began to die out and Gabriella heard chanting, once the fire died out Gabriella saw a body and ran over to it and saw her Mama, burnt. It was a horrid sight but Gabriella wouldn't look away._

_"Mama? No Mama… Mama please…" Gabriella cried._

_"Gabriella…" She gasped out, Gabriella looked at her mother through her tears, "Mama… Mama please don't leave me," Gabriella cried._

_"I love you my dear child, remember that, always and forever. You are special, I will always be proud of you," she whispered before her eyes shut and she turned her head away._

_Gabriella screamed and tried to wake her mother but she wasn't waking, arms wrapped around her tiny body and carried her out, "shh… shhh Gabriella," a boys voice whispered, Gabriella saw that it was Elijah carrying her and she carried on crying._

_"Mama… Mama is gone, 'Lijah! I did it," Gabriella cried, Elijah kissed her head and kept saying that it was going to be alright and carried her to his home._

* * *

_Esther and Ayanna both looked at each other when Elijah came in with the crying child, they knew what needs to be done._

_"Elijah bring Gabriella here, please," Esther said._

_Elijah passed his siblings who looked at the small child in sympathy before going to where the two witches were and sat Gabriella down on the floor. Elijah nodded to his mother and Ayanna and smiled softly at Gabriella before leaving them alone._

_"Do you know what you have done, small one?" Ayanna asked softly._

_Gabriella wiped her bloody tears and shook her head, "I don't know… I do… but I don't…" she whispered._

_Esther sighed and sat next to the child, "we will send you away. You will live with nice people. They will take care of you, I promise," Esther said soothingly._

_"Is Papa… is he dead? I know Mama is," Gabriella asked quietly._

_Esther looked at Ayanna who nodded her head, "I'm sorry dear child, but yes… they both are dead," Esther murmured._

_Gabriella didn't say or do anything she just hugged her knees, "where am I going?" She asked after a few moments._

_"To the future… you will be fine, dear child. I promise," Ayanna said softly._

_Gabriella frowned slightly but nodded her head and played with the bracelet that had a carved wolf that Kol had made her._

_Esther went over to a box and picked up a beautiful necklace that had a purple stone in the middle, "what is that?" Gabriella asked taken away by it's beauty._

_"Your mother and I and Ayanna… we have been planning this for a while, she wanted you to have this. It was hers when she was young," Esther said and clipped it around her neck._

_Gabriella smiled a little then felt tears again by remembering that she had killed her parents… she killed her Mama…_

_Ayanna and Esther looked at each other before holding hands and closed their eyes and began chanting._

_Gabriella looked at them confused and tried talking to them but they didn't reply when her vision started to get blurry. Gabriella frowned and closed her eyes when a terrible headache came before she felt her slipping into darkness the last thing she heard before she left completely was, "you are going to be powerful one day."_

* * *

"Gabby wake up!" Bonnie shouted.

Gabby groaned and held her head in her pillow, "no, I'm too tired! School can wait for a few hours," Gabby shouted back and tried getting back to sleep.

"Don't make me pour water over your head! You know I will! Bonnie yelled.

Gabby groaned annoyed, "that's not fair Bonnie!" She whined and sat up in her bed before running a hand through her messy black curls.

"Life isn't fair now hurry up!" Bonnie shouted back.

Gabby rolled her eyes before sighing, she had another weird dream last night. She wiped away her eyes, yep she also cried… again. Before getting out of her bed and heading to her closet where she got out some grey skinny jeans with a white tank top underneath a blue and white checked shirt then she slipped on her leather jacket and brushed her hair before brushing her teeth. She slipped on her converse then grabbed her bag before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where Bonnie was making coffee, ew.

"Hey happy, bad dream?" Bonnie asked as she sat down at the little table in the kitchen.

Gabby sighed and made herself some orange juice and shrugged, "it was ok I guess… I mean it's the same one I normally have, the kid getting beaten then the mother getting beaten, and then they die because she becomes some sort of magical demon or something."

"I think Grams has got this witchy stuff stuck in our heads and it's making you have freaky dreams," Bonnie laughed.

Gabby laughed as well, "yeah probably. If I told Dad he will go mental at Grams, hey we seeing her later?" Gabby asked.

Bonnie nodded her head, "yeah, and then we're heading to The Grill. Hey I'm giving Elena a ride, you want one as well?"

Gabby shook her head, "no thanks sis, I'm walking this morning. Need some air," she said meaning that she needs some time to think about her dream.

Bonnie nodded her head as well, "ok, well I'll see you at school."

"Ok, bye Bon," Gabby smiled, "bye Gabs," Bonnie replied before leaving.

Gabby sighed and ran a hand through her mid-back length black curls before putting a smile on her face, then she grabbed her bag and left her house locking it up behind her before she started walking to school.

* * *

"Morning sunshine," Tyler said when he saw Gabby walk into school.

Gabby rolled her eyes at Tyler before walking away from him, "oh come on Gabs, you still heartbroken about our break up?" He teased.

Gabby laughed at him, "Ty go away," she smiled at him.

Tyler grinned and swung an arm around her shoulder and took her to her locker where she got her books out and put some away, "you are still heartbroken about our break up aren't you?" Tyler teased.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Tyler we went out for two years and then you cheated on me with Vicki. Seriously I'm not heart broken, we're friends yeah? Remember that long ass talk we had because Caroline is Caroline and she wanted us to be best friends again," Gabby smirked slightly.

Tyler laughed when he remembered the talk, "oh yeah… that was interesting. So what's your first lesson, sunshine?" Tyler asked.

"History with Tanner, you?" Gabby asked and closed her locker walking to class.

"English with Smith, god I hate him," Tyler groaned.

Gabby laughed and elbowed him in the stomach, "see you later, Ty. Don't be an ass to Jeremy, ok?" Gabby asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. See you around, sunshine." He said and walked off to his class.

Gabby went into history and smiled at Matt who returned it before she went and sat in her seat while the others all came in.

Bonnie shared a look with her sister when they saw the new kid come in and Bonnie texted Gabby, _damn he's nice ;) x -Bonnie_

_OMG I know Care seen him yet? :P x -Gabby_

_Lol yes she has x -Bonnie_

_Poor him ;) x -Gabby_

"Miss Bennett and Miss Moon would you please both put your phones away otherwise I'll take them for the rest of the day," Mr Tanner said. Gabriella and Bonnie looked at each other and rolled their eyes before putting their phones in their pocket while the class laughed at them.

Gabby kind of just blocked Mr Tanner out and doodled in her notebook, she just wants to get to her Grams house already. Gabby knew that she was a witch and she normally trains with her Grams, her Grams was just trying to let Bonnie know that she was a witch as well. Her Grams just taught her about all the witch stuff when she was adopted by them, she was found out on the streets and Bonnie and her Grams found her and the spirits told Grams that she needed to look after Gabby, which they did. Grams knew that Gabby was special and was going to be powerful so she helped train her to use her magic for good, also she knew Gabby's history but Gabby just thought that her parents abandoned her and then she was adopted by the Bennett's. She had no idea that she killed her parents or she was born 1000 years ago. It will stay that way for a while.

* * *

"Grams we're here!" Bonnie shouted as they entered their Grams home.

Gabby went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge and saw that her Grams had made some of her best juice, "yes," Gabby grinned and took the jug out of the fridge and Bonnie came in and saw her Grams homemade fresh juice, it was amazing. Bonnie grinned and got two glasses with ice in them before Gabby poured juice in both of them and then put the jug away before drinking her drink and smiled, "hmm… I could drink this all day," Gabby sighed.

"It's so nice," Bonnie agreed when their Grams came in.

She saw them drinking the juice and smiled, "you need to give us the recipe Grams," Bonnie said.

Grams laughed at them before beckoning them to follow her into the living room, they took their drinks and bags and followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what we learning today?" Bonnie asked.

"Dear child, you still don't believe that you are a witch, we can't learn anything until you believe it," Grams said smiling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "sorry Grams but it's just a little freaky you know? I'm sure Gabby doesn't believe it."

Gabby looked at her sister guiltily, "erm sorry Bonnie… but I kind of do…" Gabby admitted.

Bonnie sighed, "look I do believe you and then I don't… it's just a lot to get my head around."

Grams nodded her head, "shouldn't you two be heading off to see your friends?" Grams asked.

They nodded their heads and finished their drinks before standing up, Bonnie hugged her Grams first before leaving and then Gabby hugged her, "sorry Grams, I'll try and get her to believe it." Gabby said.

"It doesn't matter, dear child. She'll come around. Now how was your dream?" Grams asked,

Gabby looked at her confused, "how do you know about the dream?" She asked.

Grams gave her a smile, "I know many things, dear child."

"It was alright I guess… it just feels so real you know?" Gabby asked and Grams nodded her head, "I should be going. See you soon, Grams." Gabby waved before quickly grabbing her bag and then going outside and getting into Bonnie's car and Bonnie drove them to The Grill.

* * *

"So you really believe that we are witches?" Bonnie asked.

Gabby nodded her head, "yeah I really do."

Bonnie sighed, "like I said I believe it and then I don't. I just need some time."

Gabby nodded her head giving her sister a smile before they arrived at The Grill and saw Caroline outside chatting to some guy while drinking her drink.

Gabby rolled her eyes and got out, leaving her bag in the car, and went over to Caroline, "come on Care," Gabby said softly and Caroline rolled her eyes before grinning at Gabby as they walked over to Bonnie, "have you two seen the new guy? He's gorgeous!" Caroline grinned.

Gabby smiled at her bubbly best friend, "what do you know about him?" Caroline was like a great stalker.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his Uncle up in the old boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid military family so he moves around a lot. He's a gemini and his favourite colour is blue," Caroline said smugly.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shook her head, "oh please I got all of that between third and fourth period," Gabby rolled her eyes at Caroline, "we're planning a June wedding," Caroline finished before leaving.

Gabby and Bonnie shared a look before laughing at their best friend, "I'm going over to play pool with Ty, see you later Bonnie," Gabby smiled and went over to Tyler and Matt. She took some fries off of Matt's plate and ate them he rolled his blue eyes at her and smiled at the girl, "hey Gabs," Matt said.

"Hey Matt, Ty we're playing pool come on," Gabby said and took Tyler's hand and pulled him over to the pool table and took a cue while Tyler rolled his eyes and set up the game.

"So what's the deal between you and Vicki?" Gabby asked and she broke the balls.

Tyler shrugged, "does there have to be a deal between me and her?" He asked.

Gabby looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "so she's just a sleeping buddy? Wow you really are a jackass." Gabby muttered.

Tyler laughed at her before Caroline came over and went over to Gabby, "hey Gabby, are you coming to the bonfire tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

Gabby nodded her head, "yeah, sure. Hey isn't that Stefan?" Gabby asked and nodded towards Stefan who came in with Elena.

They all saw Matt stand up and introduce himself and shake Stefan's hand, "poor Matt," Gabby said softly.

Caroline nodded her head, "I know. I'll see you later," Caroline hugged Gabby before giving Tyler a look then she left.

"Caroline doesn't like me that much," Tyler noted with a small smirk.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "dude she's my best friend, you cheated on me blah, blah, blah. It's a girl rule. Hate the guy that broke your best friends heart."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "but we're friends now so how can she still hate me?" Tyler asked and took his go.

Gabby shrugged, "life is a bitch."

* * *

"The battle of Willow Creak took place at the end of the war right here in our own Mystic Falls, how many casualties resulted in this battle… Miss Moon?" Mr Tanner asked.

Gabby looked up from her doodles and gave him an innocent smile, "erm I don't know… a lot? Yeah a whole lot," she said cheekily while the class gave a breathy laugh.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Moon," Gabby rolled her eyes at Mr Tanner, "Mr Donovan," she looked over at Matt, "would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your invented jock stereotype?" Mr Tanner asked.

"It's ok Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt replied and the class laughed at him as well.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significantly historical events?" Mr Tanner asked.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't know," Elena replied.

"I was willing to be lenient last year, Elena, for obvious reasons but the personal excuse ended over summer break," Mr Tanner said and Gabby frowned at him slightly, what an ass.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you are counting local civilians," Stefan spoke up and Gabby smiled slightly at him.

Mr Tanner looked at him, "that's correct. Mr…"

"Salvatore." Stefan answered.

"Salvatore? In relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Mr Tanner asked.

"Distant," Stefan replied after a moment.

"Well very good but there weren't any civilian casualties in this battle," Mr Tanner said.

Stefan said, "actually there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing that it was housing weapons, they were wrong. It's a ninth grade loss. The founders archives are stored in Civil Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner." Stefan said and Gabby looked at him with her mouth open before smiling at him.

* * *

Gabby looked around the bonfire and rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her drink when a guy walked up to her and gave her a charming smile, "hey pretty lady, I'm Andrew, you're Gabby right? Gabby Moon?" He asked.

Gabby smiled at him and nodded her head, "yeah I am… nice to meet you Andrew." She shook his hand and he grinned at her.

He was very good-looking, he had blonde hair and green eyes, he was tall and buff like.

"So you want to go dance?" Andrew asked and took a drink from his beer.

Gabby bit her lip, "I can't dance… I'm crap to be honest," she laughed.

Andrew smiled at her and it showed a dimple, "all right then, you want to talk?" Andrew asked.

Gabby nodded her head with a blush on her cheeks, "yeah sure so what year are you in?" Gabby asked as they walked around the bonfire.

"I'm a Senior," he smiled, "again," he whispered the last bit quietly.

Gabby smiled a little at him, "cool… well I guess that you know I'm a Junior," Gabby laughed and Andrew nodded his head.

"Yeah you are part of the popular lot aren't you? With Caroline, Tyler and that lot. Bonnie is your adopted sister right?" Andrew asked.

Gabby nodded her head, "yeah but we're like real sisters."

Andrew smiled and continued to talk to Gabby for the rest of the night until they got interrupted by the Vicki drama.

Gabby saw that Vicki must has been bitten by something and she turned to look at Andrew but he had already disappeared, frowning a little Gabby made her way over to Bonnie who looked a little panicked.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gabby asked her.

Bonnie looked at her, "Gabby… I had a… vision. This is only the beginning," Bonnie said.

Gabby sighed and pulled her into a hug, "it'll be fine. Come on let's go find Caroline, we have to give her a ride home."

* * *

They found Caroline and drove them all to The Grill where Gabby went to order coffees before going to sit down and laughed a little at how drunk Caroline was, "Care you look terrible," Gabby smiled at her as their coffees came.

"Thanks bestie," Caroline groaned and drunk her coffee.

Gabby grinned and drunk hers as well, "are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline looked up before shaking her head, "nope."

"Keep drinking I've got to get you home and me and Gabby home," Bonnie laughed slightly.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know how come the guys that I want never want me." Caroline asked them both.

"I'm not touching that," Gabby said softly.

Caroline carried on though, "I'm in appropriate, I always say the wrong thing and then Elena always says the right thing she doesn't even try and he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard, and I'm never the one." Caroline said.

Bonnie and Gabby looked at each other and shook their heads, "it's not a competition Care," Gabby said.

Caroline looked at her, "yeah it is." She answered.

Gabby sighed before Bonnie went up and paid for the coffees and Gabby gave Caroline a side hug, "hey it'll be fine ok?" Gabby said and Caroline sighed before looking up and her flirty face came on.

Gabby looked up and saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes, he was cute she guessed but he just had this thing that screamed danger and she didn't really trust him. Gabby decided to steer clear of that guy.

Bonnie soon came back and the guy disappeared, Bonnie gave Caroline a lift home before taking them home.

"I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning, Gabs," Bonnie yawned.

Gabby nodded her head, "yeah sure, night Bon." Gabby murmured before going into the living room and went through her school bag until she got her Grimoire out. Her Grams gave it to her when she was 13, for a birthday present, she said that it was special and only hers no one else will have it and no one else can use it.

Gabby flipped through the pages reading the spells when she came across her favourite spell, the candle spell. Lighting the candles again. She went to the kitchen and got some candles, luckily their dad was on a business trip, before going back into the living room. she made sure that Bonnie didn't come downstairs before she closed her eyes and concentrated on lighting the candles.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and there were the candles lit, she smiled before blowing them all out then re-lit them again and she grinned before deciding to try and levitate them. Grams taught her to levitate them with feathers but now she was using solid objects. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath she concentrated on the candles floating in mid-air. After a few minutes, Gabby opened her eyes and saw that the candles were still on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair before closing her eyes again and tried again, this time she thought about how the candles were really light and like feathers so they could levitate easily when she opened her eyes she saw the candles in the air. Gabby grinned to herself and moved the candles with her concentrated on them levitating into the kitchen before putting them back in cupboard. She grabbed her Grimoire and her school bag and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: bad? Good? Should I carry on? Or should I just stop? Two reviews before the next chapter please! Thank you!**


End file.
